Admission
by KathrynD1993
Summary: F!Revan and Juhani admit their feelings for one another, smut ensues. One-Shot.


"I… I… I care for you. I do not know why. I do not know if anything will be possible or if you even return what I feel, but I do know it is there." The Cathar says timidly, golden hues eye me hastily then look away unable to meet my stare.

The words reach my ears and proceed to touch my heart; it beats faster in response, a lump forming in my throat. I observe her thoughtfully before I reach out and tentatively cup her face. I stroke the fur covered skin softly with my thumb, the digit running along her chin and jawline.

"I am sorry if this upsets you. I am sorry-" The Cathar begins, her lip quivering as her strong facade quickly fades.

"Shhh," I swallow ridding the lump in my throat, a smile spreading across my lips, "I feel the same way, Juhani." I say with conviction hoping to put her at ease as well as myself.

Juhani looks up, her golden eyes locking with mine as relief washes over. She smiles, "Now that I've got myself in this position, I know not what to say."

My eyes trail down to her rosy lips and my heart hammers hard in my chest, the thumping echoing in my ears. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation leaning in steadily giving her time to move away. "We've gone beyond words."

My lips press against hers enthusiastically. It's cathartic: all the pent up worry of rejection and longing desire spilling out. The emotional weight is lifted off my chest and swiftly replaced a sense unbidden love, with a dash of lust.

The Cathar is hesitant at first -nervous no doubt-but soon I feel her lips passionately albeit clumsily start to move against mine.

I grin against her and tilt my head slightly deepening the kiss. I embrace her lissom form, pulling in her close so our bodies are pressed tightly together.

The Cathar goes rigid at the contact, her lips stop moving, her eyes are tightly squeezed shut.

I stop and take a step back, scanning over her face - her expression is unreadable, a cross between wanting and... fear.

"We don't have to go any further. I'm just glad we can be honest about how to feel." I soothe, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"No!" Juhani exclaims then looks away, seemingly ashamed by her admission to her desires.

"Don't be embarrassed." I say quietly, giving her toned arms a gentle squeeze encouraging her to continue speaking.

"I... I don't want you to stop." She mumurs, her golden eyes still looking everywhere except at me.

"But?"

" I just - I don't know how to... How to..."

I press a finger to her lips, "Is that what you are afraid of? That you won't please me?" I ask cupping her face and gently turning her to look at me.

Her eyes relucantly meet mine and Juhani's head bobs ever so slightly, her eyes closing.

"Then let me take care of you... Let me show you."

The Cathar does not object to my suggestion, instead she opens her eyes gives another slight bob of her head and welcomes my embrace.

I pull her in close, both arms tightly looped around her slim waist, my hands resting on her firm behind. With vigour, my lips reunite with hers. My tongue runs across her smooth lips begging for entry.

Juhani grants me access, her mouth opening with a sweet moan for my tongue to explore. Golden eyes close over in bliss as my tongue flicks against hers.

The muscle returns the strokes lightly, it isn't long before our arousal grows and our silky tongues twist and turn together.

I dig my nails into her shapely bottom, Juhani gasping in pleasure. Using my firm grip I lead her towards the bed, stopping once I can feel the bed at the back of my legs.

Juhani moans as I grope her, the sound music to my ears, it only encourages me. I fall back onto the bed, pulling the Cathar down with me.

A hand fiddles with her braids and massages the back of her neck while the other holds her down firmly. Though there is no need as Juhani's desire shows its self. A throb at my core reminds me I'm just as eager as she is.

My tongue moves on it's own accord. Eager to explore further, it touches everywhere with in it's reach. It flicks softly against Juhani's tongue, tenderly runs along the inside of her cheeks and lightly brushes her pearly teeth.

Delicately I tug a few of the Cathar's braids, gaining a sharp inhale and another moan muffled by my mouth.

In one movement I flip our positions, the Cathar now lying on her back, her legs tightly wrapped around my waist as I kneel between legs, our lips still locked together in a fiery kiss.

I'm unwilling to break the kiss allowing us both to get our breath back and my lips to venture elsewhere.

I kiss tenderly along her neck, my nails slowly dragging along the back of her muscled legs as I work to her collar bone.

I removed the Cathar's clothing on her upper half steadily, planting soft kisses on each area of skin that becomes available to me.

Juhani looks off to the side, gasping each time my lips make contact against her skin, her chest rising to meet my lips.

I cup her face lovingly making our eyes meet. "You're beautiful." I whisper, kissing her lips softly before sucking the silkly flesh of her bottom lip into my mouth.

Juhani melts and kisses me back with the same passion, only breaking the contact when my hands start slowly working her breasts. The Cathar groans and writhes as I massage, being firm but gentle all the while avoid her erect nipples. Her nails dig into my hips when my fingers finally make contact with her tender peaks. Circling them slowly with my thumbs makes her squirm under me, squeezing them between two fingers is enough to make her cry out and hips buck as she moans.

I grin in somewhat amusement at her body making what it wants apparent while her words cannot. My fingers trail along her inner thing before brushing against her clothed core, Juhani's knuckles turning white as they rip into the sheets, her hips lifting to follow my dexterous fingers.

Growing bold and impatient, I use the opportunity to tug down her last remaining items of clothing before the Cathar object or I hesitate.

On instinct however, Juhani's legs seal shut once she's naked, her sex and arousal clearly exposed to an uncomfortable level, the Cathar's hands now covering her face.

I tut and begin kissing down her toned abdomen. My tongue flicks across the muscular ridges and circles her naval, while I roll her nipples between my thumb and index finger.

Juhani's breathing becomes heavy, the Cathar uncovering her face and now watching me, her golden eyes wide with desire and curiosity.

I smirk and plant a gentle peck above her oozing core, my bottom lip touching brushing her swollen clit; her arousal is piquant, the smell and taste furthering my own desire and making me crave more.

Juhani inhales sharply at the stimulation of her nub. A hand dives for my head -whether it's to hold me in place or move me I'm not certain- regardless, I swat her away before she can grab my hair. I then bypass her core and skip straight down to her toes, the Cathar making a noise of what I presume is disappointment and looking at me with an expression of annoyance, despite her legs still denying me access. Slowly I kiss, lick and suck my way up, Juhani's legs gradually falling opening as desire wins her over.

I reach her core, relishing her sensual moans and gasps as I lightly kiss along her inner thighs.

Juhani's legs quake as my breath caresses her damp sex, one of her hands now resting on my head and running fingers through my hair.

I kiss her tenderly: my tongue brushing along her outer lips but not penetrating her inviting center. I repeat this a few times savouring her smooth texture and moans.

"More," Juhani begs, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her stomach muscles taut.

I do as she asks, her hand encouraging me with not-so-gentle pressure. Spreading her nether lips open with my fingers, I drag my tongue unhurriedly from her opening to her sensitive clit.

Juhani's grip on my head tightens in response, her breath catching in her throat when my tongue makes contact with her bud of nerves.

I grin and swirl my tongue around slowly, the muscle pushing the hood over her clit back more and more with every full circle. The Cathar's moans deepen, nails dig into my scalp and her hips rise. I pick up the pace at her reaction, her desperate moans driving me. Juhani cries out and goes over the edge when I slip two fingers into her core and curl them sharply upwards, my mouth locking around her clit and the bud sucking hard.

The Cathar's muscular legs slam shut around my head while she rides out the waves of her orgasm. I lay still and simply enjoy her. I savour her taste, the noises she makes, the way she feels. Gradually, her legs open as she comes down from her high. I plant soft kisses on her thighs, Juhani shuddering every time I come to close to her center. I work my way back up her taut stomach to her chest before I finally reach her lips. Juhani kisses me back passionately, albeit tiredly, her eyes glazed over when we part. Our eyes lock, her golden orbs boring into me and making my heart swell. "I love you."

She gives a small smile, a hand now stroking my face. "I love you too."


End file.
